


Once Upon a Time...

by Arbryna



Series: Baby Fae [3]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/F, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan wants a bedtime story. Tamsin reluctantly obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time...

Once upon a time, there was a girl. 

She was beautiful and charming and everyone in her tiny podunk town loved her. 

What? Podunk. It means, like…backwater. Full of rednecks and…pie, I guess. I don't know, I didn't live there. 

Anyway, everyone loved her and she had everything she could ever want, and her life was disgustingly perfect. Except the thing she didn't know, the reason everyone loved her and fell at her feet, was that she was fae. 

Yep, just like you, kid. Well, not _just_ like you. We don't know what your powers are yet. Yeah, like the girl in the story. Only she's about to find out, if you ever let me finish. 

So she's a teenage beauty queen, this girl, and everyone wants her, so of course she's got a high school sweetheart. Only when they get down and dirty on prom night or whatever—

Uh…it means kissing and hugging. A lot. Aren't you too young to be asking those kinds of questions? 

So they're…hugging, and kissing, and the girl ends up sucking the life out of him. Turns out she's a succubus. 

Exactly. Like Mama. But this story isn't about her, because she'd probably kill me if it was. No, not really. Yes, we all love each other very much and we love you and we're all a big happy family. Can I tell the story now?

This succubus, she was shocked. Couldn't believe what she'd done, didn't really understand it—she didn't even know what fae were. So she ran. 

I don't know, all over the place. She ran for like, ten years or something. No, not _actual_ running. She slept and stuff. But she never stayed in one place very long, at least until she stumbled into this one city. 

It was nothing special, this city. Same as any other, really. It was just one of those right place, right time situations. She met this human chick—saved her, I guess, from some d-bag that was trying to, uh…kiss and hug her against her will. 

It means she didn't want to. Remember that, kiddo—if a girl doesn't want it, you back the hell off. 

Anyway, she became friends with this human. I don't know _why_ , because she really is—I mean was obnoxious. But the other thing that happened was the police stumbled across the dude she offed to protect the chick. 

Her feed. The guy who didn't know what "no" meant. Kinda like you. 

So the cops who found the body, they weren't really human at all. They were fae. They tracked her down and some sh—stuff happened, and she ended up finding out all about the fae. Her and her little human friend spent the next couple of years being private investigators or something, and getting into trouble every chance they got because they were like magnets for it. 

I don't know, trouble. There was a lot of fighting and drama and family reunions and shit. I mean stuff. It's not important, anyway. That was all before the real story started anyway. 

Hey, background is important. And I'm telling the story, not you. I can always leave and let you make it all up yourself. 

Yeah, that's what I thought. 

So eventually, this valkyrie comes to town. She's pretty awesome—super hot, kickass fighter, doesn't take crap from anyone.

What? No, I said kick-butt. I don't know what you're talking about. Shut up and listen. 

The valkyrie, she's got this mission. She's supposed to find someone and bring them to her boss, but she doesn't know who that is yet. So she gets set up with a gig at the police station, does her job like a good little Dark fae, and waits. 

While she's waiting, she meets the succubus. You've heard your moms talk about love at first sight, right? This was the opposite.

These two, they hate each other from day one. The valkyrie thinks that the succubus is attacking Dark fae, and if there's one thing you do not want to mess with, it's a valkyrie and her people.

Thing is, she was actually wrong about the succubus. Hard to believe, I know—it's probably the only time she was ever wrong about anything. But they end up having to work together on a few cases, and eventually the valkyrie starts to understand why everyone loves the succubus so much. 

That's when she finds out who her mark is. 

Her mark, the person she's supposed to bring in. Her boss sends her a…a message, I guess. He wants her to bring in the succubus. 

And see, the irony is, if she'd found out months ago, when she first met the succubus, she wouldn't have had a problem with it. But now that she's kinda started to like her, she doesn't want to bring her in. 

Because…her boss, he's not a nice guy. He does bad things to people. 

She didn't really have a choice, okay? It was complicated. 

So the valkyrie, she gets pretty torn up over this. Drinks a lot, tries to ignore the problem and hope it'll go away on its own.

But of course it doesn't. In the end, she has to choose between her job and the woman she's come to…like a lot. 

You can probably tell which one she picks. She teams up with the succubus and they beat the crap out of the boss-man. And when it's over, well…then they're left to figure out what they mean to each other. 

The valkyrie…she doesn't do relationships. She never really saw the point of them, and figures she'd probably be pretty bad at it. For some reason, though, this succubus…she has a way of making you want things you normally wouldn't. Shouldn't, even. You'll think you've got everything figured out—who you are, what you want, where you're going—and then it's like she holds up this mirror and you see that you're not happy with any of it. That you want more. 

…You're asleep, aren't you? God, finally. 

Anyway, the rest of the story is pretty boring. A lot of drama and sappy stuff like kissing and moving in together. Then there's a human doctor, and stuff gets even more complicated. 

It all kinda works out in the end, though. They all end up together—they even have kids, even if that's the last thing some of them—okay, one of them—ever thought they'd want. Screaming, crying, messy, needy little bundles of energy, always doing everything they can to drive you crazy. Begging for bedtime stories when you're probably the worst storyteller in the world. 

Know what though, kid? You're actually not so bad.


End file.
